Kamakura (G.I. Joe)
'Kamakura'2003 File Card Packaged with action figure ©Hasbro - http://www.yojoe.com/filecard/03/kamakura.shtml is a fictional character from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, a line of military-themed toys created by Hasbro. He is the first character created by Devil’s Due Publishing to be made into a G.I. Joe figure and later brought into the new animated series. A Real American Hero Fictional Character Biography Kamakura is an apprentice to Snake-Eyes and a character of the G.I. Joe comic book series. His file cards always list his true name and birthplace as classified, but he has been given a name and history by Devil's Due Publishing. He is Sean Collins (Broca), the son of the original Fred Broca, a Crimson Guardsman who looked exactly like the rest of the "Fred series". His father is killed, and later replaced by Fred II, who is later revealed to be Wade Collins, a war buddy of Snake-Eyes and Stalker. Kamakura appeared in the Marvel Comics stories as Sean Broca, but did not become a Ninja until the Master and Apprentice Mini-Series. He is the first character created by Devil's Due Publishing to be made into an action figure, and later adopted into their animated series. He is a member of the Arashikage clan (as noted by the tattoo on his arm). Toy history Kamakura was the first character created by Devil's Due Publishing to be made into a Figure by Hasbro in 2003. Since then, he has had Four 3 and 3/4 inch figures made. He is a ninja, and always is packed with some type of ninja weapons. His real name is listed as classified on his file cards, and to date, his face has not been revealed on any of his figures. This is very similar to his master, Snake-Eyes. Marvel Comics Kamakura never appeared during this series as a Ninja. Instead, his youth was explored through his ties to Snake-Eyes and the Vietnam (or Unnamed Conflict) Buddy Wade Collins being involved in the Fred Series. Sean Collins was originally Sean Broca, the son of a Fred Series Crimson Guard (who all look alike), who was killed in combat with G.I. Joe. He was later replaced by Fred II, later revealed to be Wade Collins. Devil's Due Publishing The Years In Between: Master & Apprentice It was revealed in this 4 issue mini-series "Master & Apprentice" that Snake-Eyes left Scarlett on the day of their wedding, grieving the loss of his first student, Ophelia, who was killed by Firefly. During this time, he was finally convinced to train a new student, Kamakura. Kamakura would later join G.I. Joe, and would be the first character created by Devil's Due Publishing that would be made into a figure.G.I. Joe Master and Apprentice issues #1-4 - Cover Dates: May 2004-September 2004 - ©Devil's Due Publishing - Story: Brandon Jerwa, Art: Stefano Caselli & Sunder Raj, Lettering: Dreamer Design, Editor: Mark Powers, Graphic Design: Mike Norton, Military Consultation: Andrew Swenson. Reinstatement - Devils Due His first appearance in the comics is when he participates in an attack on the Dreadnoks compound deep in the swamp. He is allied with many other Joe's and rookie Greenshirts. The Joe's suffer the loss of several rookies. Later, Kamakura is the main ninja for the Joe team for some time, as Snake-Eyes is mysteriously AWOL and Storm Shadow is working for Cobra again. When Storm Shadow attempts to penetrate Joe HQ and slay General Hawk, Kamakura, along with other Joe's such as Flint, Shipwreck, Clutch, Beachhead and many Greenshirts work together to stop him. Kamakura's multiple confrontations in the face of Storm Shadow's superior skills help drive him off and save Hawk. America’s Elite - Devils Due After G.I. Joe is brought back to active duty as a much leaner team, Kamakura is set to reserve member status. After Snake-Eyes is seemingly killed in a mission to save Scarlett, Kamakura is brought back to active status to serve with Storm-Shadow, giving G.I. Joe 2 Ninjas. He has since remained an active reservist through out the recent missions, but has not gone on any side missions. After the mandatory time off as a result of the Rock being infiltrated by Cobra agents, Kamakura spent time with Snake-Eyes trying in vain to convince Snake-Eyes not to give up on his Ninja training. When the Active members return to duty after this break, Kamakura is again on reserves. Cartoon versions Valor vs. Venom G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom marks Kamakura’s first appearance in animated form. Here is seen as an apprentice to Snake-Eyes with Jinx. Sigma 6 Toy History Kamakura again makes his appearance as part of the G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 toy series. As of August 2008, he has had 2 8" Sigma Six Commando Scale Figures. A major difference between his Sigma 6 and his previous releases is that the top of his face is uncovered for these figures. Kamukura has short brown hair, and brown eyes. Animated series Kamakura is a Ninja and a Reservist member of the Sigma 6 team. In this series, both Jinx and Kamakura serve as Snake-Eye’s apprentices. He is seen in several episodes in which he is still learning to become a Ninja from Snake-Eyes, and is on the team during a battle between Snake-Eyes and Storm-Shadow. He is later injured and not seen active again until the second season. He was last seen as part of the team Firefly captured, that were rescued by Duke as of the last airing of Season 2. Category:G.I. Joe characters Category:Fictional ninjas Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:1982 introductions